Nueva vida
by Yesterdayiseasey
Summary: La guerra a terminado, muchas cosas han cambiado, Hermione termina en el lugar menos esperado, aquí ella nos cuenta que ocurrió en los seis años que transcurrieron. Promesas, amigos y familia. Estas cosas la empujaron a tomar decisiones que marcaron su vida. Una persona le hará la vida imposible. Diferentes causas la empujaron a hacer lo que hizo.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio.

¿Cómo es que termine así? ¿Porque mi vida tenía que cambar tan drásticamente? Hace 6 años estábamos terminando la guerra; y hoy me encuentro aquí confinada a una celda de máxima seguridad en el mundo muggle. Seguramente se estarán haciendo mil y un preguntas, ¿no?

¿Tienen el tiempo para saber mi historia? ¿Sí?, Bueno, entonces comenzare por el día en que regresamos a clases en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería...

FLASH BACK

Nos encontrábamos en la estación Kings Cross esperando a que llegaran varios de nuestros amigos

- Herms, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, se ten están quedando viendo "disimuladamente" - dijo Harry llamando mi atención y provocando una pregunta en mi mente ¿Porque se me quedan viendo?

Seguramente ustedes lectores también se estarán haciendo una importante pregunta ¿Cómo es que Bella está viva y libre, no es así? bueno ella en el quinto año de Hogwarts decidió cambiar de bando ¿La razón? Solo lo sabia Dumbuldore, y a la muerte de este, dejo instrucciones claras de que Bellatrix era un doble espía... al igual que nuestro fallecido profesor Severus Snape, pero esto no lo sabíamos ... hasta la batalla final en Hogwarts donde peleo contra mortifagos.

Claro después de la guerra todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix o al menos los que quedaban testificaron a favor de la pareja Lestrange y tras exponer toda la evidencia a favor de esta, el gran jurado tuvo que dejarlos absueltos de sus cargos... pero con la condición de que hicieran el juramento inquebrantable. Estos dos mencionados aceptaron hacerlo, en sus miradas se notaba el arrepentimiento. Claro está, que anteriormente se les había hecho un interrogatorio con veritaserum. Y gracias a esto ellos quedaron libres.

En cuanto al asesinato de Sirius Black, bueno se dio a conocer que no estaba muerto realmente sino que estaba en un programa de protección a testigos, y se comprobó que él no era el traidor a la pareja Potter si no que lo fue Petter Petegrew. Así que eso también redujo los cargos a Bellatrix.

Tras que el padrino de Harry regresara a Londres las cosas comenzaron a arreglarse, Ron y yo hablamos de lo ocurrido en la cámara de los secreto y concluimos que era mejor tenernos como amigos a ser novios y terminar con nuestra amistad, el al poco tiempo comenzó a salir con una chica de Suiza de nombre Alina, ella era pelirroja con ojos miel, muy bonita, lo mejor de todo era que iba a estudiar en Hogwarts.

En cuanto a Harry y Ginny, bueno, ellos bando e maravilla, su relación es muy buena y estable, y al igual que ellos, Luna y Neville iban de maravilla, hacían una bonita pareja, se complementaban perfectamente... Y en cuanto a mí, pues yo aún no he encontrado al indicado, pero no me desanimo, ya llegara en su momento

- Herms, todavía no te quitan la mirada de encima - dijo Ginny sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Lo sé, siento su mirada en mi nuca - dije apaciblemente- ¿Que querrán? - pregunte dejando libre la pregunta que tanto me he hecho

Pero no alcanzaron a contestarme pues el silbato del tren tapo cualquier voz emitida en el momento.

- Vamos antes de que no consigamos lugar - dijo Ginny haciendo que nos apresuráramos.

Yo antes de subir al tren eche una mirada a donde se encontraba la familia Lestrange, y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida.

Los Lestrange abrazaban a una joven de cabello negro, y mientras el señor Lestrange abrazaba a la joven... Bellatrix me veía y me sonreía; pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa cálida, se podría decir que hasta maternal

- Herms, ¿estás bien? - me preguntaba Luna que acababa de llegar, justo a tiempo. Desvié mi mira a Luna.

- Si, es solo que... olvídalo - dije mientras me disponía a entrar al tren y a buscar a mis amigos. Luna se iba a ir con mostros así que iba siguiéndome, pero antes de que llegáramos al compartimiento ella me detuvo.

- Hermione, recuerda que siempre hay una razón por la cual la gente no dice toda la verdad, no te precipites a juzgar y escucha con el corazón - dijo ella con voz de inocencia, pero ¿De qué hablaba?, porque la verdad no tengo idea.

Pero antes de poder hablar de cualquier cosa o preguntar algo, Luna entro al compartimiento donde se encontraban todos. Así que decidí entrar y después preguntarle a Luna de que hablaba.

-¿Por que tardaron? - pregunto Ron cuando el tren ya había empezado a andar.

- Quería hablar con Hermione en privado - respondió Luna mientras que yo me limitaba a observar por la ventanilla.

El viaje fue largo, al menos para mí, pues Harry, Ginny, Alina y Ron se la pasaron hablando de Quidditch. Mientras que Luna y Neville andaban en su mundo, y yo por más que trate de concentrarme en mi libro Pétalos al viento no pude concentrarme.

De pronto el tren se detuvo, habíamos llegado.

Bajamos todos juntos del tren y reconocimos la estruendosa voz de Hagrid, nos dirigimos a él, lo saludamos y nos fuimos a los carruajes, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir Hagrid me detuvo.

- Lo siento Hermione, solo seis por carruaje, tendrás que subir al otro, el ultimo. - dijo el semi gigante cuando el carruaje de mis amigos ya comenzaba a andar.

Me gire para ver con quien iba a ir y mi cara se desencajo, era con las serpientes

- Sube Granger, no tenemos toda la noche para esperarte - dijo Malfoy.

La verdad él había cambiado, ya no era el egocéntrico, insolente que era en antaño.

- Genial - susurre. Subí al carruaje y mantuve mi vista enfocada en mis manos, hasta que alguien hablo.

- Hola - sonó una voz de mujer. Alce la vista y era una joven de cabello negro chino, y ojos negros como la noche.

- Hola- dije en un susurro.

- Me llamo Camila - dijo esta estirando su mano, con temor la estreche, aunque claro no demostré dicho temor.

- Hermione - devolví.

- ¿De qué casa eres? - pregunto

- Gryffindor - respondió Malfoy al ver que yo no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

- Ohm - dijo esta, pero no con asco, sino mas bien con sorpresa - ahora veo por qué tan... callada - dijo ella buscando la palabra correcta. - ¿Quiénes son tus padres? - mis padres... después de la guerra los busque y cuando los encontré vi que eran felices, como antes de descubrir que yo era una bruja; los deje ir, no les devolví la memoria, pues mi madre estaba embarazada.

- Mis padres son muggles - dije orgullosa de mi procedencia.

- oh - dijo únicamente -¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Granger - dije y ella me miro detenidamente

- ¿Y el tuyo? - cuestione.

- Lestrange - abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Eres hija de...? - pregunte sin terminar.

- Sí, soy hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus - dijo esta - sé que mis padres, sobre todo mi madre, te han hecho mucho daño - dijo señalando mi brazo, donde tenía aquella marca, sangre sucia - pero en verdad están arrepentidos.

- No te pareces en actitud a ellos - dije tratando de cambiar o desviar el tema pues, lo que me hizo Bellatrix aún me causa estragos

- Si, me lo dicen muchos - dijo mirando a Malfoy - Dicen que no me comporto como una Black - dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-¿Siempre has estudiado aquí? - pregunto cambiando el tema.

- Si, ¿Tu donde? - pregunte.

- En el Instituto de Brujas de Salem - dijo orgullosa.

- Estados Unidos - dije afirmando

- Si, mis padres prefirieron mantenerme lejos de las garras de Voldemort - dijo ella atrayendo la mirada de las cuatro personas restantes abordo.

-¿Qué? yo no le temo al nombre - dijo ella dirigiéndose a los demás - cobardes - susurro, apenas y yo lo escuche, así que ellos no lo harían

Justo en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo para bajarnos y llegar al castillo.

Camine lo más rápido que pude para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor.

Una vez llegado al G.C. me dirigí a la mesa de los leones.

- ¿Hermione estas bien te hicieron algo? - pregunto Harry

- Sí, estoy bien Harry, no paso nada - dije tranquilizando a mi amigo al que quería como hermano.

- Por cierto Sirius me dijo que te dijera que en vacaciones de invierno fueras a casa, pasara lo que pasara (vivo con Harry y Sirius) - dijo recordando lo que dijo Sirius - ¿A qué se refería?

- No sé, ¿Porque habrá dicho pasara lo que pasara? - pero Harry no respondió ya que la directora McGonagal iba a dar un anuncio.

- Bien, alumnos, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, recuerden que a pesar de lo ocurrido hace meses, es ahora cuando debemos estar más unidos, y recuerden las siguientes palabras: Cuanto más obscura parezca la noche, es porque pronto va a amanecer - dijo la profesora dando el discurso de inicio de año, las selecciones de casa ya se habían hecho - Bueno alumnos, les tengo una noticia.

hoy recibiremos a una alumna del IBS - acto seguido la puertas del G.C. Se volvieron a abrir dejando paso a... ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, si, Camila... ella con paso imperioso entro al comedor y se dirigió al frente del G.C. para hacer su selección.

- Señorita Lestrange, por favor siéntese en el banco - dijo Hagrid, pero al momento de pronunciar su apellido, los susurros no se hicieron esperar.

Camila se sentó y cuando Hagrid iba a colocar el sombrero, este rugió.

- ¡"Slytherin"! - al momento la casa de las serpientes aplaudió y vitoreo con fuerza.

- Jóvenes, sin más por el momento, a cenar - dijo la directora y apareció la comida.

- ¿Sera hija de...? - pregunto Ginny mientras nos servíamos.

- Si, es hija de Bellatrix - le respondí atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Ron.

- Me toco ir con ella, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabinni y Nott - dije recordando nuestra conversación.

- Eso no explica nada - dijo Harry

- Hablamos, se presento - dije aclarando

- Ella sabe quién eres - dijo Luna que había sido cambiada de casa tras la guerra.

- Si - respondí.

-¿Y qué dijo? - pregunto Ron.

- No le importo que sea hija de muggles- dije esperando ver la reacción de mis amigos.

- Wow - soltaron casi al mismo tiempo, excepto por Luna - no se parece a... ella entonces - dijo Ginny.

- Cierto no parece su hija - dijo Alina.

Continuamos cenando y nos retiramos a la sala común a platicar

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese... ese había sido el primer encuentro y había sido el inicio del final de mi vida como la conocía.

Las clases continuaron con "normalidad" todo iba mejorando, pero Camila durante las clases que compartíamos juntas, se me quedaba mirando; y no entendía el porqué; lo mismo ocurría durante las comidas.

Pasaron dos meses y estábamos en noviembre.

El primer sábado de noviembre me llego una carta y un paquete... ¿De quién?

FLASH BACK

Estábamos desayunando y era sábado, así que íbamos a ir a Hogwarts, estábamos hablando de lo que haríamos al llegar al pueblo

- Después iremos a las Tres escobas - sugirió Alina

- Sea...- no escuche lo que decía ron porque preste atención a una lechuza que se dirigía ¿a mí?

Esta dejo un paquete frente a mí

-¿De quién es? - pregunto Harry desviando la conversación

- No lo sé - dije mientras tomaba una carta que venía con el paquete, con cuidado abrí la carta y la leí.

Hermione

Seguramente te preguntaras de quien es tan extraño paquete, pero eso tiene una respuesta; una respuesta que te daré el día de hoy, te espero en el café nuevo. "Sweet Desires" a las tres, ve sola, lo que te diremos es de mucha importancia, no faltes

B.B de L.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Ginny

- Me quieren ver en el café nuevo, en el sweet Desire - respondí.

- ¿Quien? - pregunto Neville.

- Sirius, - dije mintiendo.

- Abre el paquete - dijo Harry.

- Tome el paquete y con mucho cuidado lo abrí, era un cofre de madera, y había una cajita más pequeña, la tome y abrí, y era una llave, supuse que era del cofre, la tome y la use para abrir el cofre, efectivamente era de ahí. Se abrió y mire dentro, eran fotografías.

Mientras la iba pasando las dejaba en la mesa y mis amigos las tomaban y las miraban.

Saque unas pocas más y de igual manera lo hice, pero él la última foto me detuve...


	2. Capitulo 1

_Saque unas pocas más y de igual manera lo hice, pero él la última foto me detuve... _

Capitulo 1

En ella había una bebe vestida con un vestidito rojo y un moñito, la cargaba una mujer, pero no se le veía la cara. Lo que más me sorprendía es que ese vestido yo lo tenía, fue de los pocos que conservo mi madre. Y a la bebe la reconocí inmediatamente, sin duda alguna era yo. Pero ¿porque tenían esta foto? ¿Quién es B.B de L?

- Herms ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Ginny

- Si, es solo que... no entiendo - respondí

- ¿Que no entiendes? - pregunto Luna

- Esto, ¿de dónde salieron estas fotografías?, ¿Cómo es que hay fotografías mías de bebe? - pregunte

- Herms, no es solo una - dijo Neville mientras tomaba las restantes de la caja - mira.

Tome las fotografías y efectivamente Neville tenía razón.

Pase por cada una de las fotografías y era yo. ¿Porque? al reverso de las fotografías habían fechas y edades, supuse que eran del día en que las tomaron, las revise y la ultima era de cuando tenía 7 años ¿Quien y porque tenía fotografías mías?

-Chicos será mejor irnos ya - dijo Harry y todos asentimos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo sucedido después de eso no es relevante pues, fue normal, visitamos varios lugares como Honeydukes o la tienda de Quidditch hasta la hora de la cita.

FLASH BACK

Faltaban 5 minutos para las tres y cada pareja se iba a disponer a ir por su lado, quedando yo sola, recordé la misteriosa caja, que sin que se dieran cuenta coloque en mi bolsa.

- Chicos al rato los alcanzo, tengo que ir a la librería y no quiero hacer mal tercio - dije cuando me dispuse a irme.

- Ok, ¿nos alcanzas en Las Tres Escobas no? - pregunto Alina.

- Si, nos vemos ahí - dije caminando lejos de ellos.

Me desvié del camino y me dirigía Sweet Desires.

Cuando llegue entre y me senté a esperar, ¿A quién?, mi idea, pero esperaría.

Y no tuve que hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque un encapuchado llego a mi mesa, se sentó y me dispuse a preguntar

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me mandaste esas fotografías? ¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿Porque yo?- pregunte rápidamente, pero el misterioso encapuchado, me hizo un ademan para que callara.

Bajo su capucha y vi a... Bellatrix.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo - respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Porque tienes fotografías mías?- volví a preguntar

-¿Las traes? - pregunto ignorando mi pregunta, yo solo asentí.

- Sácalas -pidió y así lo hice. No sé porque, pero me sentía tranquila, sentía ese calor que solo se siente con... mamá

Se las mostré y tomo una donde dos bebes eran el foco de la fotografía.

- Eres tú y tu hermana - dijo señalándome

- No tengo hermana, ni hermanos - contradije.

-Ella es Camila, mi hija - dijo - y es tu hermana, eres mi hija - wow, que manera de decir las cosas, directa.

- No tengo hermanas y no eres mi madre - negué subiendo mi tono de voz

- Tienes una marca en tu muslo derecho en forma de corona, y otra en tu espalda baja con la misma forma. - dijo ella, era cierto.

- Si así fuera, ¿Por qué decirlo ahora? -le cuestione

-Porque el peligro ha acabado - respondió ella tratando de tomar mi mano, pero la retire.

- ¿Y todo el daño que me has hecho, eh? - impere exigiendo respuestas.

- Tenía que hacerlo, si no... - pero no termino.

-¿Si no, qué? - pregunte comenzando a desesperarme.

-Si no, te iban a matar - dijo finalmente

- Aja y ¿piensas que te voy a creer de buenas a primeras, no? - dije dudando completamente de los que esa mujer decía.

- Mira, si no me crees, tienes que venir a casa - dijo ella.

- Claro y llevare mis cosas para vivir con ustedes - mencione sarcásticamente.

- Cuando sea el momento, lo harás - dijo ella decididamente.

- Ha, escúchame bien, nunca - dije igualmente decidida.

- Aun llevaras nuestros apellidos, lo quieras o no - dijo ella alzando la voz.

-¿Como lo harás si me niego? - lo rete.

- Con una prueba de paternidad es posible - dijo ella, y era cierto si ella lograba comprobar su paternidad podría ponerme sus apellidos sin cuestionármelo.

- Cuando obtengas esa prueba entonces hablaremos, claro si es que dices la verdad - tan pronto lo dije me levante para irme de ese lugar.

Fui a Las Tres Escobas y les dije que había ido a la cita pero nadie llego, sería mejor no decirles nada por ahora.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese fue el primer encuentro con mi "querida" madre y fue lo peor que pudo pasar.

Paso una sema y olvide, o trate de olvidar aquel tema, pero llego una carta, una carta que terminaría de cambiar totalmente mi vida.

FLASH BACK

Era viernes en la noche, estábamos cenando en el Gran Comedor cuando la misma lechuza gris entro y dejo una carta, pero después se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y dejo una a Camila, afortunadamente mis amigos eso no lo notaron.

- ¿Es de la misma persona? - pregunto con curiosidad Ron

- Si -me limite a responder. Abrí la carta y eran estudios de sangre. En ellos decía de quienes descendía el mago o bruja al que le practicaron los exámenes. Leí detenidamente los estudios hasta llegar al punto donde decían la descendencia

Padre:

Rodolphus Lestrange

Madre: Bellatrix Black

Hermanos:

Camila Lestrange Black

Al terminar de leer mi cara quedo pálida. Era cierto, era hija de Bellatrix Black, la mujer que tanto daño me hizo.

- ¿Herms estas bien? - pregunto Alina

- Si, solo quiero ir a tomar aire, con permiso, provecho - dije levantándome pero Luna me detuvo.

- Herms recuerda que la gente se aleja para proteger a sus seres queridos, y en ocasiones tienen que llegar a hacerles daño, para que no sufran uno peor - dijo ella tranquilamente mirándome a los ojos. Luna nunca deja de sorprenderme, es como si supiera la verdad.

Con un asentimiento deje el Gran Comedor, mientras mis amigos se quedaban analizando las palabras pronunciadas por Luna.

Camine y camine y sentía que alguien me seguía, me detuve en el tercer piso donde estaba la sala de menesteres, pensé en un lugar para pensar y sorpresivamente la pared mostro una gran puerta.

Entre y quien me seguía igual, pero reconocí que no era una, eran dos.

La sala mostraba unos sillones y una chimenea, aún silencio tomé asiento en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea

- ¿Lo sabían? - pregunte mirando las llamas de la chimenea bailar

- Yo sí - dijo ella, mi hermana

- ¿Y tu Malfoy?- pregunte.

- Me entere después de la guerra - acepto

- Ósea que la única que no lo sabía era yo - afirme.

- Dora se acaba de enterar - dijo Camila

- ¿Quien más lo sabe?- pregunte queriendo saber la verdad

- Todos los Black que quedan - respondió Malfoy

-¿También Sirius? - pregunte con sorpresa

- Si - se limitaron a contestar.

- Ahora entiendo, porque aquel mensaje - pensé en lo que Sirius me había mandado decir con Harry

Ellos también se encontraban sentados, los tres nos encontrábamos en silencio.

-¿Cuando me van a poner los apellidos? - pregunte a Camila esperando que ella supiera algo.

- Mañana ya serás reconocida como Lestrange - Black - dijo ella tras pensarlo unos momentos.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a mis amigos?

¿Cómo se lo tomarían?

Malfoy se fue un rato después para dejarnos hablar.

Hable con ella y sin duda alguna ella no era igual a nuestra madre. Me conto algunas cosas y algunas razones. Después de hablar se retiro dejándome ahí para pensar.

El resto de la noche me quede ahí para pensar, y sin quererlo comencé a llorar, lloraría todo, pues en cuanto saliera el solo mi vida habría terminado de cambiar.

Entre lágrimas y preguntas sin respuestas la noche paso lentamente.

Cuando finalmente el sol se asomo, me dispuse a salir de ese lugar y cuidando que no me viera nadie, fui a mi sala común, llegar fue sencillo, considerando que era sábado a las 7:00 de la mañana.

La sala común todavía se encontraba vacía así que me dirigí a mi cuarto, mis compañeras seguían dormidas así que pude bañarme sin ser interrogada, me vestí con unos pantalones entubados en color negro, una blusa tipo corsé con tirantes y me puse unos botines de color negro con blanco de tacón. Me maquille ligeramente y acomode mi cabello, salí del baño y note que mis compañeras ya estaban despiertas.

- Buenos días - salude mientras me dirigía a mi cama

- Buenos días - saludaron a coro.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? - pregunto Ginny mientras se estiraba en la cama.

- Tarde - respondí mientras tomaba asiento

Una por una se fueron metiendo al baño, espere a que todas se fueran y mientras Ginny se bañaba, hable con Luna.

-¿Luna ya lo sabías? - pregunte tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Qué eres hija de Bellatrix? Si - respondió

-¿Co-como lo supiste? - pregunte.

- Hermione me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, además se lo escuche decir a Camila a Malfoy - dijo ella como si hablara del clima.

-¿Estuviste con ellos, verdad? -pregunto

- Si, aunque no toda la noche, se fueron como a las once - recordé

-Y te quedaste a llorar - afirmo

- Si - dije con la cabeza gacha.

- Mira, nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarte y si lo hacen, es porque no entienden que tú no decidiste ser hija de quien eres - me animo y era verdad. Tome un torero de manga corta blanco y me lo puse.

- Gracias Luna - dije un poco más tranquila

Ginny en ese momento salió del baño y las tres nos dispusimos a hablar.

Cuando bajamos, los chicos y Alina ya estaban esperándonos, y salimos juntos, aunque en el trayecto cada pareja iba tomando distancia.

Me quede sola y camine tranquilamente por las escaleras movedizas, en el camino, me topo con las serpientes, mi hermana y Malfoy no estaban con ellos.

Las serpientes menores empezaron a dirigirme algunos insultos, pero pase de largo, no me iba a detener por estupideces.

Llegue a las puertas del Gran Comedor y me dirigía a mi mesa, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del cabello.

Por instinto estires mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y trate de zafarme.

Los profesores no se encontraban y todas las mesas se habían quedado en silencio; de una manera u otra logre agarrar la cabeza de quien me estaba jalando y me logre dar vuelta, era Daphne Greengrass

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste idiota? - escupió

-Escuchar, ¿qué tarada, tus insultos de quinta? - pregunto exaltada

Me soltó el cabello y me pego una cachetada

- Me vas a pagar muy caro el haber dejado a mi familia en la ruina - espeto

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? -pregunte sin saber de que hablaba.

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta, tus queridos "papis" hicieron que mi familia perdiera las empresas.

-¿De qué hablas loca? - pregunte y me di cuenta de que todos tenían su mirada sobre nosotros. Y sin que se dieran cuenta Camila y Malfoy y sus amigos se levantaban.

- De tu loca madre, Bellatrix - grito con furia

¿Cómo lo sabía? - habrá escuchado a mi hermana. Me quede en shock y la voz de mi hermana resonó en el Gran Comedor.

- Escúchame bien Greengrass, con mi hermana, no te metas, porque ni siquiera sabe de que hablas - dijo y todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Me fui de ahí, ya no soportaba esto, salí rápidamente de aquel lugar, aunque detrás de mí se escuchaban pasos.

Llegue a un jardín que pocos alumnos visitaban en la parte este del castillo.

Me detuve, cerca de un árbol grande y me di vuelta. Ahí estaban con ellos, mis amigos, sus caras, parecían poemas, reflejaban, furia, tristeza, sorpresa y decepción.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Ron - ¿Por qué nos mentiste? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? - dijo rápidamente sin ocultar su enojo.

-Yo... - trate de decir pero fui interrumpida


	3. Capitulo 2

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Ron - ¿Por qué nos mentiste? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? - dijo rápidamente sin ocultar su enojo.

-Yo... - trate de decir pero fui interrumpida

Capitulo 2

-¡Confiamos en ti, ella trato de matar a Sirius, hizo mucho daño incluso a ti! ¡Eres igual a ella! - grito Harry fuera de sí.

- Harry yo… - volví a tratar.

- No puedo creer que hayas mentido de esa manera - dijo Ginny - me das asco. - espeto y tuve que morderme la lengua para no llorar, sabía que a partir de hoy sería así.

Se dieron media vuelta y se fueron; y quedamos Luna, Neville, mi hermana y Malfoy

- Yo no pienso juzgarte, fuiste la primera y la única durante mucho tiempo que no me juzgo a mí, nadie elije ser hijo de quien es. - dijo Neville y Luna le sonrió con ternura.

- Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar para ti -dijo Luna y ambos se fueron.

- Mi madre quiere que vayamos hoy a casa - dijo Camila - van a estar todos los Black y los Malfoy - dijo ella.

- ¿A qué hora? - pregunte

-Ya - respondió. Asentí y nos dirigimos a la salida del castillo.

Mientras caminábamos, todos se me quedaban viendo y susurraban cosas. Pase frente a los chicos y solamente me dieron la espalda. Al salir. Dora y Remus se encontraban ahí

Dora me abrazo y expreso.

- Al fin una Black con la que si me llevo bien - dijo y nos reímos. Remus me saludo.

- Tranquila ya entenderán - dije mientras se quedaba viendo a Harry - solo dales tiempo.

Después de eso fuimos al pueblo donde nos desaparecimos para ir a la mansión Lestrange.

Cuando aterrizamos logre ver una gran casa, con mucho jardín, pero no esa sombría. Al entrar mire el decorado y era cálido, en algunas paredes habían cuadros que se me quedaban viendo y susurraban cosas.

Mi hermana nos dirigió a un salón y entramos, ahí estaban: Los Tonks con Teddy, Los Malfoy, Sirius, Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

Nos acercamos a nuestros padres y mi madre lo primero que hizo fue apuntarme con su varita.

Por acto de reflejo saque la mía

- Tranquila, solo te quiero quitar un hechizo - dijo ella, baje mi varita y susurro unas palabras, y sentí como una brisa me golpeaba ligeramente cuando se detuvo, abrí los ojos y observe que todos sonreían y me intimide un poco, pues nunca vi a un Black sonreír, (excepto por Sirius y los Tonks).

De pronto se escucho un ruido en el recibidor y voces se escucharon. Tres personas entraron al salón y mi padre se acerco a ellos.

Saludo a una mujer de más o menos la edad de mi… madre y después a dos jóvenes, una chava y un chavo de más o menos mi edad.

- Hija, ellos son: La esposa de tu tío Rabastan, y tus primos Roxanne y Antonio - señalo a cada uno.

- Hola - dije cortante

Tras las presentaciones me acerque a Dora, que se encontraba con Remus y Sirius.

- Hola - salude tímidamente.

- Tranquila, ya te acostumbraras - dijo Sirius.

- Ya lo sabías - aclare.

- sí, pero prometí no decir nada - dijo él y yo le dedique una mirada amenazante.

- Te vez genial con tu verdadera apariencia. - corto Dora.

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunte sin entender

- Si, mira - dijo y me dirigió a un espejo que se encontraba cerca. Me pare frente al espejo y observe mi cabello que ahora era rubio dorado, y los ojos los tenían color chocolate.

El resto de día me contó cosas y hable con Roxanne y Antonio, y me entere que Roxanne iba en el IBS y Antonio estaba en Dumstrang.

Comimos y hablaron, yo mientras estaba resolviendo unos problemas con Sirius y Remus.

- Hermione sabes que siempre podrás venir a - dijo Sirius por tercera vez.

- Si, podre ir, pero no cuando estén ellos ahí - volví a replicar.

- Solo ten paciencia - dijo Remus - en algún momento lo entenderán.

- No sé cuánto tiempo yo esté dispuesta a esperar - dije convencida de mis palabras.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, Camila, Malfoy y yo nos tuvimos que ir de regreso al pueblo, nos desaparecimos y caminamos junto a los alumnos que aun se encontraban ahí llegamos y yo me fui al jardín donde me gustaba sentarme a pensar.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena fui al gran comedor. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en mí, hasta de los mismos profesores.

Al pasar junto a Harry y todos ellos, el me detuvo.

- Espero que no estén ya tus sucias cosas en G. Place cuando sean vacaciones. - escupió.

- Mañana voy por ellos, tranquilo, Potter - dije secamente, ya no iba a permitir que me hicieran daño , ya no-

Seguí mi camino y me senté al final de la mesa, sola. Después de eso la vida en el Gran Comedor siguió como si nada.

Al a noche, cuando regrese a la Torre de Gryffindor, y me dirigí a mi cuarto y descubrí que mis cosas estaban fuera de la habitación.

La reduje y las guarde, volví a salir de la Torre y camine por los pasillos vacios, logre escabullirme de Flich y su gata. Llegue al tercer piso, camine tres veces frente a la pared y una puerta apareció. Entre y había una cama, una chimenea, sillones, un escritorio y un baño.

Me dirigí al baño y me duche, me puse mis shorts y una camiseta y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la oficina de la ahora directora, me dijo que las cosas no iban a cambiar, que mi apellido no cambiaría nada, académicamente hablando, porque el trato de todos iba a ser horrendo.

Le comente mi situación y me dijo que ocupara una de las habitaciones de la zona prohibida, un lugar donde los alumnos no podían ir, tampoco profesores a decir verdad.

Me llevo por los pasillos y bajamos escaleras, giramos algunas veces y volvimos a bajar escaleras, llegamos a lo que parecía una reja la profesora la apunto con la varita y dijo.

- Aperto movilus - y las rejas nos dieron el paso, al topar con una pared viramos a la izquierda y llegamos a una puerta.

- Aquí te puedes quedar, y vas a estar tranquila puesto que nadie puede, ni sabe entrar - dijo ella una vez abierta la habitación.

- Gracias - le dije.

- No hay porque - respondió.

FIN FLASH BACK

Las siguientes semanas fueron una locura para mí, diario recibía insultos e indirectas por parte de Harry y los demás. Luna y Neville todavía me hablaban, eran los únicos, ya que toda la escuela me había dado la espalda, claro, lo que hace Harry lo apoyan todos. Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y fui a la mansión Lestrange con mi hermana. Fui directamente al despacho de mis… padres.

Flash Back

- Adelante - se escucho la voz madre - Hermione, hola hija - saludaron mis padres

- Hola - respondí únicamente

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Bellatrix

- Quiero que me cambien de colegio - dije tras pensar lo que iba a pedir

- Ya no quieres estar en Hogwarts - afirmo mi padre-

- No - dije - Ya no soporto la actitud de todos ellos, quiero poner tierra de por medio - dije firmemente

- ¿por qué no mar? - dijo mi madre.

- Sería aun mejor - respondí decidida a todo.

- De acuerdo mañana iré a hablar con McGonagall y mandare una carta al IAM - dijo mi madre - Pero ¿Estas completamente segura? - pregunto ella acercándose a mí, desde el primer día que vine a esta casa me di cuenta de la verdadera Bellatrix; Luna tenia razón en todo lo que me dijo.

- Sí, estoy segura - dije

Tocaron la puerta

- Adelante dijo Rodolphus y mi tía Andrómeda entro -

- Hola Bella, Rodolphus, Hermi - saludo mi tía

- Hola - saludamos a coro

-Vengo a darle un mensaje a Hermione - dijo ella y entrecerré mis ojos ¿un mensaje?

- Sirius quiere que vayas a G. Place para navidad - soltó.

- No voy a ir, lo siento - dije.

- Sabia que dirías eso, por eso vino Dora conmigo - y Nymphadora paso y nos saludo.

- Por favor Hermione, tienes que venir - repitió por quinta vez

- No, no y no, ya he dicho que no - volví a decir cansándome ya.

- Pero… - trato de decir pero la corte.

- Dora sabes que "ellos" ya no me quieren ver y yo a ellos tampoco. - dije finalmente.

- ¿Y cómo le haces en Hogwarts? - Dijo

- Me voy a cambiar al IAM - le conté.

- ¿Te vas a Estados Unidos? - Pregunto asombrada - ¿Solo por ellos?

- No Dora, no por ellos, por mí, que ya no aguanto sus insultos - explique

- Bueno si lo pones así… - acepto

- ¿Hermione vas o no vas a G. Place? - dijo Sirius al momento en que entraba

- Lo siento Black pero vamos a irnos a Suiza para las vacaciones - dijo mi padre salvándome.

- Se puede quedar en mi casa - dijo el

- No quiero ir y es mi última palabra - solté al momento en que vi a Dora iba a replicar.


	4. Capitulo 3

- No quiero ir y es mi última palabra - solté al momento en que vi a Dora iba a replicar.

Capitulo 3

- Lo siento Sirius, pero me es muy difícil volver - explique

- Bueno, lo entiendo. - dijo él.

Después los tres se fueron y yo me dirigía a mi cuarto a descansar. Me acosté y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y me duche y vestí. Al bajar a desayunar, vi a Camila leyendo el mismo libro que yo había leído hace 2 meses. Pétalos al viento.

Es increíble como una hija puede llegar a odiar a su madre a tal grado de que su vida gire en torno al hacer que caiga esta, y como lucha a su vez por lograr llegar al estrellato

- ¿Y mama? - pregunte a Camila.

- Fue a Hogwarts, no se a que - respondió cerrando el libro.

- Camila, no voy a regresar a Hogwarts después de vacaciones - dije tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto dándose vuelta para verme a la cara.

- Tú has visto como me tratan, no pienso soportarlo más - dije tratando de que entendiera

- ¿A dónde te vas? - pregunto tras unos minutos

- Al IAM, en EUA - respondí

- Al otro lado del charco - aclaro - ¿Cuándo?

- Aun no lo sé con exactitud, pero será después de año nuevo - dije de lo que sabía

Fin Flash Back

Después llego mi madre y me dijo que ya había arreglado todo, ya había avisado al IMS y tal parece que aceptaron.

Los días pasaron y nos fuimos a Suiza.

Haya esquiamos mi hermana y yo, hice patinaje de figura y celebramos las fiestas navideñas, los Malfoy fueron unos días y pude conocer mejor a Draco.

Pidió perdón por lo que hizo en los 7 años de conocerlo. Festejamos y olvide por unos días lo que había ocurrido.

Al llegar el 4 de enero tuve que partir. Decidí ir por avión para poder descansar y poder pensar. A partir de ese día, ya no sería Hermione, seria Jane… Jane Lestrange Black. .

Al llegar me instale en el que sería mi cuarto, haya no eran llamadas casas, eran fraternidades.

Recuerdo como fue mi primer día.

FLASH BACK

Eran las ocho de y mi primer clase había empezado hace cinco minutos. Afortunadamente no me perdí pues había llegado hace dos días y recorrí el campus, pero tarde en llegar por hablar con el decano.

Cuando toque la puerta y me presente.

- Buenos días ¿puedo pasar? - pregunte al profesor.

- Claro, usted debe ser la señorita Hermione Lestrange ¿no es así? - pregunto mientras me dirigía a él para entregar el papel que el decano Rogers me había entregado

- Así es, pero por favor no me diga Hermione, simplemente Jane. - pedí

- Por supuesto, siéntese con el joven McGillan - dijo el profesor apuntando a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Me dirigí a él y me senté a su lado. Teníamos clase de pociones.

Draco me había dado los libros de pociones del difunto profesor Snape, los uso en su tiempo de estudiante. Vi que el libro que utilizaban era uno de los que Malfoy me había dado y por fortuna lo traía en mi mochila.

- Hagan la poción de la página 39 - dijo el profesor - en parejas.

- Mi nombre es Gabriel - dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a mí.

- Jane - respondí

- ¿Trabajamos juntos? - pregunto.

- Claro. - respondí tras pensarlo.

- Gabe, por favor no atosigues a la nueva - dijo un pelinegro de ojos negros igualmente.

- Rob., yo no la atosigo… no soy tu - dijo Gabriel.

-Roberto - se presento el pelinegro ignorando a su amigo.

- Jane - volví a decir

- Ya, dejen a la chava, no lleva ni 15 minutos que la conocieron y ya están molestando. - Dijo una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules - Soy Alison - se presento

- Jane - volví a decir por cuarta vez.

- Hey yo no molesto a nadie - contradijo Roberto

- Aja si claro - dijo Gabriel - yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

- Majestad - dijo Roberto haciendo una exagerada reverencia - si me permite decirle que nunca pensé que la REINA era hombre - siguió y todos los de alrededor rieron - vaya que lo tenía bien guardado - se escucho por parte de otro que estaba a su lado.

- Hey, a sus lugares - dijo el profesor.

Empezamos a hacer la poción Felix Felicis

Abrí mi libro y Gabriel lo vio.

- ¿Por qué tantas anotaciones? - pregunto

- Es la manera correcta de hacer la poción -

- ¿Ya la habías hecho antes? - pregunto como si nada.

- No, pero quien me dio el libro. Si

- ¿Pero como que la forma correcta? -

- Digamos que la forma oficial tiene sus fallas - dije tras unos minutos.

- De acuerdo, entonces hagamos la poción según tu libro - dijo sonriendo, era una bella sonrisa.

FIN FLASH BACK

El resto del día pasó entre clases, presentaciones y pláticas.

En las siguientes semanas las cosas se iban calmando. Con Alison me lleve bien inmediatamente al igual que con Romina, Aida, Alexia y Diana.

Con los chicos también me lleve bien, sobre todo con Gabriel, después le seguía Roberto, luego Xavier, y Eduardo. Pero claro, no todo es de color Rosa, también había ganado algunos adversarios, como José, Román, Martina, Elizabeth y algunos otros más. Sinceramente ellos me recordaban a las serpientes rastrearas que había en Hogwarts.

Me adapte rápidamente al Instituto. Aquí era diferente, en Hogwarts siempre fui una del montón, la sangre sucia, la amiga de Potter, el ratón de biblioteca.

En el IAM me trataban como un igual, si bien era igual de aplicada, me relajaba, pues ahora tenía amigos, amigos que no solo me buscaban cuando necesitaban mi ayuda en algún trabajo. En el IAM se esforzaban casi como yo, pero también se divertían, aunque durmieran menos, aunque el IAM no se salva de los desastrosos y rebeldes, pero… eran contados.

Los meses pasaban y enero le dejo paso a febrero y luego a marzo.

Me llevaba genial con Gabriel, me gustaba, era lindo, aunque según las chicas antes era un mujeriego, que se acostaba con 3 a la semana, mínimo y digo era porque desde que yo había llegado el ya no había andado detrás de alguna escoba con falda, al menos no como antes.

EL 15 de abril fue el cumpleaños de Gabriel. Lo festejamos en grande, con una fiesta a la que fue casi media escuela o tal vez mas, y es que como no, el era uno de los más populares y codiciados del IAM.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos a la mitad de la fiesta, cuando Gabriel se me acerco por detrás y me tomo de la cintura

- ¿Me acompañas a atrás? - susurro en mi oído y yo me estremecí

- Claro - dije dándome vuelta para acompañarlo

Al llegar al patio de atrás de los dormitorios me tomo por la cintura.

- Jane, se dé quien eres hija, se tu historia, tu pasado y me di cuenta de algo - dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

- ¿A - así? - pregunte tratando de ocultar mi nervios, pero fue imposible.


End file.
